nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Linus
Linus 'is a non-playable character in ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is the younger son of Brendan and the brother of Lloyd. Linus' title is the '''Mad Dog, and is one the Four Fangs. He does not trust Sonia and her influence in the Black Fang, though he is very fond of her daughter, his step-sister Nino. The official players' guide for The Blazing Blade says that Linus is the more level-headed between him and Lloyd, when he is actually the brasher one. Profile Not much is known of his childhood, though what is known is that, when his father, Brendan Reed, formed and became head of the Black Fang, an assassin guild situated in Bern, he and his brother, the White Wolf Lloyd, quickly flew through the ranks and became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Despite being skilled, he is also rash and impulsive, tending to misjudge his opponents before charging into battle. Because of this, he and Lloyd were nearly inseparable as the latter usually watched over the former. He and Lloyd were quickly joined by the Valkyrie, Ursula, who is cold and ruthless, and the Assassin, Jerme, who was obsessed with his craft. Later, when Nergal and Sonia began to take ahold of the Black Fang, Jerme was replaced with Jaffar. Shortly after Nergal is gravely wounded by Lord Elbert of Pherae, he orders Sonia to bring together the Four Fangs to hunt down the Lycian lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis. She complies, but, after she gives her orders, Linus, Lloyd, and Ursula remain suspicious of the Sage. Nevertheless, they carry out their orders. If the total level of the lords is above 50, then Linus will confront them in a town in Bern. Accusing them of their crimes, he summons a contingent of Black Fang assassins and engages the lords inside the town. After a brief but intense skirmish, Linus is defeated by the lords, but finally hears them out and learns that they are good-natured and not what Sonia had depicted them as. Before he could relay this information to Lloyd, though, he is confronted by the morph Limstella and killed. If the total level of the lords is below 50, then Lloyd will have confronted the lords in a foggy valley and be killed by Limstella after being spared by the lords. Linus, after encountering the body of his slain brother, goes into a bloodthirsty rage and swears vengeance on the lords and their companions. He is later seen guarding the Bern shrine, attempting to kill any of the lords or their companions, including his beloved step-sister Nino and former acquaintance Legault. He is killed after the struggle. Regardless of whether he is killed in the town or in the shrine, he is resurrected as a morph by Nergal along with, his father, his brother, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Darin, and Ursula. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fire Emblem Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters